Kingdom Aryanz
by Anjera13
Summary: Harry Potter is a poor boy who is bound to a life serving Lord Draco Malfoy, a terrible boy who is second in line to become king. When Harry is accused of committing crimes, Lord Draco sentences him to death. Luckily for Harry, he is saved from his sentence and given another; a life obeying the selfish prince. But Harry isn't sure he will survive this sentence either. DM/HP


Deep in the kingdom of Aryanz, there lay a young prince. He was called Lord Draco and he was quite an arrogant and selfish boy, but any person who dared state this in his presence would be promptly taken care of—either with a sword or scythe. He was a boy who had lived 12 seasons, with great wealth and education. Townspeople described him in whispers as a terrible boy, who they hoped would never see the throne, else their realm doomed to a future in flames. The young lord was second in line after his older brother named Tyrus, his mother's name Narcissa and his father's name Lucius. A family known to be ruthless, unforgiving, and ridden with luminous beauty.

Lord Draco Malfoy was a very lucky boy to born into wealth; there lived many without beds, food, or money of course. Harry Potter was one of these many people without said things. He was born into nothing, had no honorable lineage and had been living in alleys and streets for his entire 10 seasons. It was unknown what happened to his parents or any other family he might have had, all Harry knew was that the days were getting shorter and the nights were getting colder. Winter was on the way and Harry didn't know if he was going to make it through the nights yet another winter. Who knows—he might have been an adorable boy, no other commoners or even fellow beggars could tell what he looked like beneath the dirt and matted hair. But this is where Harry's story begins, on the corner of Market Place, cold and hungry.

* * *

Harry~

"You know Harry, I hear the royal family is making a trip to Market Place today, did ya hear?," My fellow beggar friend Lucas says to me.

"Is that so? I haven't heard anything." I reply back to him.

"Well I heard it from my stupid sister. She was gushing about the stupid prince, saying she's going to make him fall in love with her! What a joke! She can't even brush her hair!" Lucas says disdainfully, with a look of contempt on his face.

"You know I hate the royals, they—, "Lucas began until he was cut off by excited screams and shouts coming from the other side of Market Place.

I slowly raise myself from my sitting position, carefully going from bent over to standing up straight; else I become dizzy or have my vision go black. I start walking towards the sound of the screams when I see the flags of the royals, painted with their symbol of an emerald dragon. I reach the long line of gathered commoners and try to push my way through with my short stick-like arms. I slowly squirm my way through the much larger and taller bodies of people, until I reach the front of the crowd. I almost have to squint when I see them, the royals that is.

I'm almost blinded by the beauty of the shining armor, their glorious white horses, and the beauty they illuminate themselves. I look up and see Lady Narcissa; she shines as she turns her nose up at us commoners. She does not wave or even acknowledge we are there, shouting for her attention. Her horse slowly passes and then Lord Tyrus is riding pass my spot in the crowd. He looks so astonishingly different compared to the rest of his family, with a dark shade of blonde and darker blue/green eyes. I hate to admit, but I admire Lord Tyrus. He waves at the crowd and smiles at people.

I keep my gaze on him the entire time, and am completely taken aback as he lays his magnificent eyes on me. His blue eyes seem so warm and kind and I can't help but lower my gaze from his attention. I feel embarrassed by my dirty face, hair and clothes, but I still get a warm feeling in my chest from being recognized by him. I hesitantly look up again and he again catches my gaze and smiles at me. I watch him as he takes his gaze off me and begins rifling through his leather satchel. His face makes a light smile as he grasps what he is looking for, before he then breaks the line of royals by steering his horse off the path. My brain can't grasp that his horse is headed for me, I quickly glance to either side of me and even behind me, trying to figure out who he is approaching and yet everyone seems as confused as me. Lord Tyrus reaches me quickly and says, "Give me your hand child," in the most pleasing and smooth voice I have ever been blessed to hear. "Take care of what I'm giving you young one, and make good use of it," he says to me before he quickly drops something cold and heavy in my small hand. And as he turns his horse to catch up to his spot in the line, I panic as I think of what to say that can express how grateful I am, so I quickly squeak out, "Thank you my Lord." He says nothing in return and all I can hear is the sound of his horse's hooves steadily galloping against the cobblestone. I tightly grasp whatever it is the prince gave me, and promise I will only look when I am alone and where nobody else will be tempted to steal it from me.

There is a feeling of happiness quickly rising in me, filling me up until my face is beaming with a smile. I continue watching him gallop down the line of the crowd and then return my gaze to what is passing in front of me. A couple more guards of the family is strolling down the path, until I see the young prince. He carries such an aura of coldness, with an upturned nose similar to Lady Narcissa's, he has a small nose, with big light blue eyes and slicked back golden hair, all laying perfectly on his unblemished complexion. He only looks to the path ahead of him, and I keep my eyes trained on his face, mesmerized by his indifferent, yet beautiful face. I am again shocked into stillness when Lord Draco looks at me from the corners of his eyes, not turning his face but still looking at me. It was not a look of warmth or kindness, it was a cold gaze and it made me uncomfortable. It was almost as if he was sucking out all of the happiness Lord Tyrus had blessed me with moments earlier. He gazes at me for a few more seconds until the gaze turns into more of a look of disgust and I shamefully watch as his nostrils flare and a small frown appears on his otherwise ethereal face. He rides on and I turn around and squirm my way through the crowd once again.

_Why did Lord Draco look at me in such a manner? He was looking at me, right?_

_I never thought this day would turn out to be so confusing…_

After I leave the crowd, I go to my usual sleeping spot behind an old restaurant. The back of the restaurant has a door opening that was wide enough to be able to curl up in. It is my favorite spot because it is warmer than the usual dark alley, not much warmer, but still warmer. And sometimes the restaurant garbage still has edible food for poor people like me—the occasional tomato or bread. I curl my knees up to my chest and lean back against the plaster of the doorway opening. I do a quick sweep of the area to make sure nobody is around and all I can see is the occasional lighted lamp in the distance. I fish around in the ripped pockets of my pants for the gift Lord Tyrus gave me. The piece of paper I wrapped around the present earlier crinkles as I slowly unwrap the golden rock. I held it up to the dark sky and brought it closer to my face again as I inspected it. It was about the size of a marble, and I had no idea how much it was worth, or how much food it would get me. I bring it up to my chest and cradle it as I shift to lying on my side in the doorway and close my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

~Lord Draco

I listen to the steady clip-clop of my horse as I trail my brother down the path we chose to take through the Market Place. I instantly dislike the type of people I am seeing—beggars, looters, and commoners of no worth to the kingdom at all. If it were up to me, I'd be rid of all of the filth in the kingdom. Either through execution or banishment. A crowd of future criminals is all I see, I feel great temptation to sneer or scrunch up my nose at them, until my brother catches my eye. I watch him as he directs his white stallion towards the crowd. His mouth moves as he looks down on somebody, a small boy I see. My eyes zone in on the small boy as I take in his features. He's absolutely tiny. It almost appeared as though my great brother was talking to himself. I watch as my brother quickly passes something to the boy and rides back into line. It doesn't take very long for my own horse to pass the same position, and I can't help but sneak a look at the person my brother thought was worthy enough to give something to. I attempt to discreetly sneak a look at the boy, keeping my face straightforward. He's extremely small and looks very young, maybe lived seven seasons or so. He has ashen black hair that looks absolutely filthy, all matted and tangled. His clothes are no different, full of dirt and rips and I again am filled with resentment and disgust. I look forward once again and continue listening to the rhythm of my horse on the ground, taking in the sight of the gathered line of people.

* * *

~Harry

"Hey boy, get out of here! You can't sleep here!" I snap to consciousness as a rough hand and a rough voice jerk me out of my sleep. His gruff voice scares me and I quickly yank my arm out of his grasp and run away from the restaurant. The spiking fear I feel in the pit of my stomach slowly drains the farther I run away from the restaurant. Such an experience hasn't happened before at the restaurant. My breathing becomes unsteady, but I don't slow down until I see the Market Place. I stop once I get closer and lean over to put my hands on my bony knees, my vision starts to become black around the edges. I start taking deep breaths while I stare at the cracked stone beneath me, I worry I pushed myself too hard. A harsh slap on the back startles me and I shoot straight up.

"Hey buddy! What are you up to? I didn't see you after the annual march yesterday!" Lucas shouts in my ear, accompanied with loud heart beats. I shove back at him with twice the force of the slap on the back.

"Lucas you frightened me!" I shriek back at him.

"Sorry Harry, I was just playing around no need to get mad!" I don't have the energy to stay angry, so I simply reply with a "huff."

"Anyways Harry, forget about the royals! See?! The royals just make everyone angry! Have you eaten yet today? I haven't. I'm really really hungry." Lucas says to me.

"Oh. No I haven't eaten either" I reply to him softly, placing my hand on my stomach as I come to the harsh realization that I'm so extremely hungry.

"Well then it's decided! Lets go check through garbage or start begging, which one should we try today?" Lucas says in an upbeat tone, trying to make the actions sound not so pitiful.

I grimace before saying, "Actually Lucas, we don't need to do either…something happened at the annual march of royals yesterday. During the march, Lord Tyrus gave me a gift. He ummm….gave me some gold." I carefully gauged Lucas' reaction.

"Hah Harry! You're funny, now what should we do for food?" Lucas replies in a light tone, while looking around for possible places to look for food in.

I hesitantly grab for the small rock, and slowly unwrap it in the small palm of my right hand. I decide to basically shove it in Lucas' face, that way he has to believe me.

"I'm not lying Lucas," I simply state while shoving my palm in his face.

I watch as his eyes slowly zero-in on the shiny piece. He quickly grabs my hand to keep it in place.

"Oh my lord. Harry, do you realize how much money you can get from that?! How much food?! I can't believe this! What are you going to do?" Lucas practically shouts at me excitedly.

"I…I'm not sure yet. What do you think I should do?"

" I think you should cash it in Harry! Go to the banker or something! Get money for it!"

"Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Now where is the banker?"

"I'll take you! I've been to see the banker with my Mum! Lets go!"

Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of the banker with Lucas. Meekly holding my small piece of gold, I feel really nervous being in a place I have never been to before.

"This isn't a playground kids, go away." The banker says to us in a harsh voice.

I almost start to walk away after his rude dismissal, but I work up the courage to say, "Um yes sir, we're not here to play. I actually want to trade something in. A gift I received," I say before I softly place the piece on the top of his dark brown wooden desk. It makes a small clunking sound against the wood.

The banker pauses and stands up from his chair. He's a short fat man, with round glasses that he looks through while he inspects the gold.

"Where did you get this you little thief?" He spats out at me. I'm completely taken aback by his question and can't come up with any words. I try to respond but only confused stutters come out of my mouth. I helplessly watch as he hurriedly rings a very loud bell a couple of times.

"P-please sir, I didn't s-steal anything. It was a gift, I swear it!" I shout at him.

He says nothing as he snatches up the gold. Two guards immediately enter the door of the bankers office.

"What is the problem here," one of the guards asks in a stern, deep voice that makes my stomach drop in fear.

"This little boy stole this piece of gold! He just brought it in and tried to get gold for it! Most likely he stole it from one who hasn't yet noticed! Give him the punishment he deserves." The ruthless banker says in a hateful tone.

"Please listen to me!" I say quickly, my voice breaking a little in fear when all the eyes in the room fell on me.

"Yesterday, this was given to me as a present from Lord Tyrus during the march through Market Place. Please believe me! I didn't steal it!" I beg the guards in a squeaky voice.

"From Lord Tyrus, give me a break. A liar and a thief! Take him away." The banker demands the guards.

Instantly the guards approached me with their large, bulky arms. The closer they got to me, the more they seemed like giants. I open my mouth and let out a short scream before both the guards grab one of my arms on each side. I drag my feet against the ground as they begin dragging me down the street towards the punishing post. I watch in horror as people start to gather around, watching the situation carry out, watching me. The feeling of panic reaches an all-time high once we reach the post. My heart is pounding in my ears and I feel like it is about to beat through my chest.

"Please! Please! Don't do this to me! I swear on my life I didn't steal the gold!' I scream at the guards. My pleas illicit no reaction. I come to the hopeless realization that I'm about to lose my hands and there is nothing I can do about it. I start to taste salt in my mouth and realize I'm crying. Fat tears roll down my face and I can't help but whimper in mind-numbing fear. I start to become dizzy as I watch my bony wrist being placed on the chopping block. Rough hands forcing me to stay in place.

It is almost as if time starts to happen in slow motion as I watch the second guard place his hands on the hilt of his sword. The sound of his sword being unsheathed echoes in my head and I close my eyes as I hear the guard start to declare my crimes.

"This man is accused of stealing gold and attempting to cash in for it. He has also told a lie trying to hide his heinous act. He shall now be punished through the severing of a wrist." The guard calmly announced to the gathered crowd. I held my breath as I watched him raise his huge weapon, until I heard a heavenly voice.

"Wait a moment!" A strong and loud voice echoes through the Market Place. "I believe this boy has committed no crime. During the march yesterday he was indeed given a gift by Lord Tyrus. I was a witness as well as many others. And I'm also sure Lord Tyrus would be very displeased to hear you punished an innocent young boy due to his Lord's kindness." I blink away the tears gathering in my eyes and strain my neck to look at my savior standing behind me. I am eternally grateful to the Market Place leader, the man who started the whole idea of setting up the stands at the Market Place. His name is Geoffrey Withers.

"Please listen to his words. I am telling the truth." I state tiredly, looking up into the eyes of the guard holding his shiny sword.

There is a quiet pause for a few seconds while the guards look at each other.

"We shall take him to the palace and then we shall know if this boy is a thief or not." The guard holding me in place says to the crowd. He then roughly drags me away from the post and down the street, on our way towards the palace. I quietly breathe a sigh of relief and attempt to wipe my face on my shoulder, to no avail. My body shakes and trembles with fear and trepidation of what almost happened. I try to keep up with the big steps of the guards, but I am unable to gather the energy to keep their pace and they end up dragging me along anyways. Stumbling and ridden with left-over fear, I place my gaze on the huge white palace.


End file.
